Roses
by Celine Camellia Coldstone
Summary: "Our love is full of thorny shrubs, but we charge at it, covered with wounds, because we see hope there." Natsu and Lucy are just coming back from a mission. And suddenly, it's all about flowers and a fortune lottery. Will love eventually bloom? Currently on hiatus.


**This is my...third fanfic on NaLu! Also, this particular chapter is inspired by a chapter of a manga called Kamisama Hajimemashita (that's my favourite manga and anime I really recommend it!).**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our love is full of thorny shrubs**

"It's all your fault! Now we don't even have money to get the train home!" The blonde haired teenager shouted. "And I was thinking we could finally get the 30,000J. to pay my rent."

"C'mon, Luce. You can't blame me for everything! It was an accident! That bandit we were about to capture climbed onto the roof on the Grand Marble House and I had no choice but to burn the house down to get him!" The cherry haired man, Natsu Dragneel replied.

"Aye!" The blue exceed said.

"But because you burned the Grand Marble House down we had to pay for the expenses for burning it down! And together with the money we got! Even our money earned from capturing the bandit was taken away! And the due of my rent is tomorrow..."

Natsu pulled out some money from his pocket. "Where'd you get the money?! All of our money were taken away!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is what you call brains!" Natsu replied, feeling proud of his money-hiding skills. "I'll go buy us some food, and you wait for me here! Happy, let's go!"

"Aye sir! I want fish, Natsu!"

* * *

Lucy sat on a huge rock holding a large leaf as big as an umbrella given by Natsu who told her to cover her head for some unknown reason, complaining to herself about her rent. As the celestial mage continued to complain about her rent, a short but old man wearing a robe approached her.

"Young miss, are you lost?" the man in the robe asked Lucy.

Lucy looked at the man, confused. "No."

"Oh really? But I can see you've lost your way. You want an answer." The man continued to say.

"W-what do you mean by an answer?"

"So you do want to know."

"That's not what I meant - " Lucy began to explain, but was cut in by the man "Then draw one. This fortune lottery will answer your question. And it only costs 300 J.!"

Hearing the price, Lucy sighed and told the man "I don't have any money. Sorry but I'm not interested in getting my fortune told."

"Oh? Then why don't you give me that leaf of yours in exchange for one round of fortune telling? I can see...there is clearly something in your heart, about a man. On that fateful day you met him."

"Upon hearing those words, Lucy froze. "About a man..." Is she lost? Was she really pondering over a question? Does she want an answer? About a certain man whom she has always known as her nakama and best friend for a long time?

"I...I don't have any question about a man."

"Oh really? Well, fine then. Be safe." The man said, walking off.

Lucy drowned herself in her thoughts. Was she really having some feelings towards the certain someone? But how did the man know? After a while, she decided to chase after the man.

"Wait...*pant* wait!"

The man turned around. "I see you've changed your mind, young lady. Ask what you want to draw, and draw once. The fortune you draw will answer your question." the man held out the box he was holding to Lucy, who was unsure if she should try it or not.

Placing her hand into the box, she muttered "What does Natsu think of me?" under her breath.

* * *

This stuff's good!" Natsu said to Happy, who was busy eating a fish. "Aye!" Happy replied.

They were walking back to where Lucy was suppose to be waiting for them while eating some food. With the money Natsu had, he managed to buy some baked sweet potatoes and a fish for Happy, and plus, he still had some money left.

"Buy flowers! Flowers! A bouquet only for 40 J.!" A man from a flower shop shouted. "Buy flowers for your friends! Or your girlfriend! Or your wife! Or the dead! Anyone and everyone! Buy flowers for special occasions! Flowers for sale!" The man continued to shout.

Natsu stopped outside of the flower shop. He had an urge to buy flowers, but why? After thinking for a while, he remembered something. Natsu went inside the flower shop, followed by Happy.

"Young man, please buy some flowers from my flower shop! Feel free to chose any varieties of flowers!" The man said to Natsu.

"Um, I want a bouquet of flowers, for a special occasion..." Natsu carefully explained the occasion to the man, and the man nodded in response.

"Well, if it's for a friend, I would suggest you buy the Iris flower as it represents friendship." The man said, holding out a bouquet of Iris flowers.

"Wait, I'm looking for a flower that suits her..." Natsu said, looking around the shop.

"Well, what about these yellow roses? Yellow roses is a meaning of friendship too." The man continued to say and pointed out to some yellow roses in a corner.

"Hmm...not quite. They don't suit Luce. Do you have any other flowers?" Natsu asked.

"Is she your girlfriend? I would suggest red roses then. It's a true symbol of love." The man took a bouquet of red roses from a shelf and handed it to Natsu for him to see.

"No way. I want something with a lighter colour."

"You are a picky mage."

"I'm in a hurry. Show me something else."

"Well, um...what type of colour suits your girlfriend the most?"

Natsu blinked in confusion. Since when was Lucy his girlfriend? But he was in a hurry, so he didn't care about that. "...pink...flowers that are...lovely..pure...and dignified."

* * *

Taking out a piece of paper with something placed inside, she opened it, and there, laying inside, was a rose. A pink rose.

"Our love is full of thorny shrubs, we charge at it, covered with wounds, because we see hope there" was written on the piece of paper. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the rose and the words written on the paper.

"I'll take your umbrella leaf, young miss...take care." The man in the robe took the leaf and walked away from her.

"A bud..." Lucy muttered to herself. "I've got a long way to go. But...he does expect a little of me. I hope a day comes, where this bud will bloom."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1! I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot or two-shot, but I guess I could probably go further and slowly create the NaLu feeling. Although I've decided to make it longer it might not be as long as 10 or 20 chapters, well, it depends on my mood and how much I can write...**

**So...how was chapter 1? Please review! Thanks! :D**

**EDIT: I'm putting this story on hiatus because I've been quite busy nowadays and its had been a month since I published a new chapter so I hope you all understand. In the meantime, please check out "A little too far" NaLu fanfic by me! **

* * *

**Our love is full of thorny shrubs**

**But we charge at it**

**Covered with wounds**

**Because we see hope there**


End file.
